


and we'll just have to take on the world

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: & i had to rewrite a portion of it to reflect that lmao, F/M, Idol Verse, Light Angst, Romance, seventeen ended up switching dorms, this has been in the making for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: The volume of the venue should have been loud enough to knock Seokmin to his senses, but as his eyes scan the crowd for big, bright eyes and a smile that could kill and save you all the same, he figured that he wasn’t Seventeen’s very own “village idiot” for nothing.





	and we'll just have to take on the world

**Author's Note:**

> another seokhyo bc i have too many wips that need finishing!!!
> 
> also, i imagined them using kakaotalk but idr how it works since it's been forever since i've used it but yeet

The volume of the venue should have been loud enough to knock Seokmin to his senses, but as his eyes scan the crowd for big, bright eyes and a smile that could kill and save you all the same, he figured that he wasn’t Seventeen’s very own “village idiot” for nothing.

 

“There she is,” he muttered to himself, smile wide as he waved to fans and made his way over to the girl in question, appearing as if he wasn’t set on a mission at the moment. Her pace was slow, careful, as she seemingly studied every face of her fans that she most likely couldn’t see. Seokmin’s breath got caught in his throat as he watched her, almost blatantly at this point, and his smile widened. He was getting closer.

 

“You’re really going for it, huh?” Jeonghan slid up to Seokmin with a knowing grin and whispered in his ear, away from the fans because he knew how perceptive and decoding they could be. Seokmin turned towards the older, his expression unapologetic, and he knew Jeonghan didn’t expect him to be.

 

“Yep. Shua hyung and Hansol told me about this thing called ‘shooting your shot’—” Seokmin exaggerated the English pronunciation that he was taught and chuckled when Jeonghan deflated and turned away.

 

“Oh my god, _seriously_ ,” He snickered into Seokmin’s shoulder and the younger leaned into Jeonghan to laugh as well.

 

“It works though, right? You should know,” Seokmin teased, eyes glancing over to a different member of Twice. Jeonghan tried to restrain himself, because he had a habit of getting a certain look on his face whenever he saw Nayeon, or even started thinking of her, and yet he couldn’t help but glance over to her as quickly and discreetly as he could. His face softened like Seokmin expected it to.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t go around trying to shoot my shot in the most public place possible,” Jeonghan stared at Seokmin seriously for a moment, despite the small smile on his face. “be careful, Seokmin.” Jeonghan left the younger with a pat on the back and quickly attached himself to a passing Monsta X member. Seokmin wished Jeonghan hadn’t reminded him of their situation, he was so ready to dive headfirst into dangerous waters because he was the idiot and that made it okay; however, Seokmin wasn’t really an idiot and he knew very well that he shouldn’t ( _couldn’t)_ just approach a girl group member so casually on stage, especially not one he’s only really interacted with a few times, especially not one from _Twice_ of all groups.

 

And yet, Seokmin realized with an amused scoff at no one but himself, he was getting closer still.

 

Seokmin continued waving to fans with a blinding and excited smile, having smoothly transitioned over to the other side of the stage where she was at. She still milled about, making sure to take everyone and everything in like it was her first time at an award show—and that was what was so striking about her in the first place. No matter where she was, what she did, who she became known as, Park Jihyo treated everything like a new experience. Her eyes still shone with excitement and wonder and her smile always seemed like it was radiating the feeling of  “I can’t believe I’m actually here”.

 

“Oh—I’m so sorry, excuse me,” A soft voice filtered into Seokmin’s ears and he glanced down. Big, bright eyes and a smile that could kill and save you all the same greeted him.

 

“No worries, I didn’t even notice where I was going, either.” Seokmin smiled softly, he returned Jihyo’s short bow and racked his brain for something else to say because unsurprisingly, he didn’t think he’d get this far. “Ah, I meant to say this earlier, but...I was glad to do another duet with you. I’ve heard that the fans think our voices compliment each other very well,”

 

“Really?” Jihyo brightened, Seokmin was blinded. “I thought it was nice too, I hope we can collab more in the future,” Jihyo laughed out and it was free and unrestrained, something that was Twice’s charm, he heard (and experienced once or twice). Somehow, instead of breaking away from each other, Jihyo invited Seokmin to walk alongside her and continue conversation. Jihyo acted casually; she continuously waved to fans, and talked as if they weren’t acting scandal-worthy.

 

To make it less awkward, Seokmin invited some members of Seventeen into the conversation whenever they happened to pass by, while some Twice members invited themselves every now and again—they mainly teased Jihyo, particularly Nayeon and Jeongyeon, but Sana was a bit ruthless as well. At one point, Tzuyu stalked nearby, sending worried glances, and Jihyo reassured her with a simple smile and invited her over.

 

Before they knew it, they had talked the entire ending away, and when it came to the final bow and picture, Seokmin nearly ended up becoming a Twice member (they had laughed and urged him to stay, as friendly as ever, but the rest of Seventeen had quickly scoped him out and brought him back to their side). And then, it was ending, and all of the idols filtered backstage to dress down. Seokmin was able to catch eyes with Jihyo one last time and they parted ways with a little wave.

 

“So,” Jeonghan rejoined Seokmin’s side as they finally returned to their dressing room. “I see everything worked out?”

 

“Yeah, what the hell was that? Since when were you crushing on someone, not, not just someone, but a _Twice_ member?” Soonyoung rushed up to Seokmin and shook his shoulder, Seungkwan trailing behind.

 

“And not just any Twice member, their _leader_ who is actually, literally known as _God Jihyo_. Do you have a death wish?” Seungkwan’s voice became a whisper, sounding very terrified, but it was all dramatics.

 

“You act like we’re not a hot group ourselves? Like, what if her members are all like _“You really roped in Seventeen’s DK? Are you crazy?”_ I mean, even if we weren’t the super hot and popular group that we are, we’re still a boy group, nonetheless.” Chan piped up, totally serious, but the members shoved at him playfully and laughed.

 

“Listen, I’m...vaguely sure it’s fine,” Seungcheol sighed as he stretched out on the sofa before he had to get undressed. “besides, he’s not the only one, remember?” He smirked and eyed Jeonghan who only rolled his eyes.

 

“Like I said to Seokminnie before, I don’t go “shooting my shots” out in public, okay?” Jeonghan turned towards Seokmin. “So even if it doesn’t work out between you two, just know that I’m still fine.” Seokmin huffed out a laughed and pushed Jeonghan away. The boys continued joking around as they undressed, moving on quickly from Seokmin’s “weak and idiotic” (courtesy of Jihoon)  attempt at flirting.

 

Seokmin was one of the first few members who had finished undoing all the performance glamour quickly, so he sat around playing on his phone as he waited for the remaining members. Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a message from... _Jihyo☆._

 

 **Jihyo☆:** Hey, it’s me, Jihyo (obviously..lol).

 **Jihyo☆:** I hope you don’t mind I got your info through Nayeon unnie

 **Jihyo☆:** I’m sure you know who she got it from lol

 

Seokmin placed his phone down beside him calmly before getting up and taking a deep breath. He jumped high and exclaimed out, startling everyone in the room, but he didn’t care. Everyone watched as Seokmin danced randomly in place, only stopping when Minghao and Mingyu began throwing stuff at him.

 

“You’re welcome!” Jeonghan yelled from inside his shirt before his head popped out of it.

 

“Hyung, you’re the best! I’m your idiot forever! I’ll even take Channie’s place as your baby!”

 

“What, no—I mean, yes please!” Jeonghan rushed over to Chan to cuddle him, asking the youngest whose baby he was repeatedly. Chan looked towards Wonwoo for help, but the older only smiled gently and joined in on the teasing.

 

“You should probably reply, you know,” Junhui reminded Seokmin, causing Seokmin to gasp and sit back down, picking up his phone and typing out several different text options before actually sending one.

 

 **Dokyutie:** Hey, I don’t mind at all

 **Dokyutie:** Glad to be able to contact you lol

 

 **Jihyo☆:** Yeah, me too!

 **Jihyo☆:** Ah, we’re leaving now, so I’ll hopefully message you later

 **Jihyo☆:** Bye for now~♡

 

“Ooh, she said _‘hopefully’_ ,” Seungkwan peered over Seokmin’s shoulder.

 

“Uh, forget about the ‘hopefully’, she sent a _heart_ dude. You two are practically _married_ ,” Soonyoung’s grin looked a bit naughty which made Seokmin deadpan.

 

“You’re such an elementary-schooler,” Wonwoo jibed from across the room, effectively taking Soonyoung’s attention away from him.

 

“Well, he’s right, though. She did send a heart so maybe your attempt at flirting _wasn’t_ weak,” Seungkwan assured in least assuring way.

 

“Still idiotic, though,” Jihoon snickered.

 

“Oh no, his attempts at flirting _are_ weak, this is all because of me,” Jeonghan plopped himself right between the very small space of Seokmin and Hansol (Junhui had long since moved away to join in on the teasing between Wonwoo and Soonyoung), who got startled for a second time.

 

“I liked it better when we weren’t talking about me. Let’s do that again,” Seokmin offered with a excessive head nod and a smile. Everyone looked at him.

 

“Nah,” They all said in unison. Seokmin groaned while the others laughed at his expense, kicking the teasing into overdrive. It didn’t stop until later when they were halfway to the dorm and most of them were asleep.

 

 **God Jihyo☆:** Finally home, have you arrived yet?

 

 **Dokyutie:** Unfortunately not ㅠㅠ

 **Dokyutie:** Tell me, how does it feel to be home?

 **Dokyutie:** Is it nice? lol

 

 **God Jihyo☆:** It would be if the members weren’t on 100 at all times orz

 

 **Dokyutie:** lolol Must be hard~

 **Dokyutie:** Fighting~♡

 

 **God Jihyo☆** sent an emoticon

 

Seokmin grinned at the emoticon Jihyo used. It was her own emoticon, one of her smiling brightly with stars floating around her as she showcased the telltale ‘fighting’ pose.

 

 **Dokyutie:** Ah, I’m finally home ㅠㅠ

 **Dokyutie:** I have to hurry so I can shower first

 **Dokyutie:** Night~

 

 **God Jihyo☆** : lol Good luck!

 **God Jihyo☆:** Night~

 

Seokmin smiled as he hurried out of the car and up to his dorm, securing his phone into his pocket. It wasn’t much, if he were to consider all of the other possibilities of human relationships—as in, he could’ve long since told her that he was interested in her, they could have been flirting already, all of those things—but it was surely a lot more than he’d ever expected. He expected Jihyo to awkwardly respond to his attempt at small talk before latching on to one of her members and walking off with a polite bow.

 

“Are you on cloud nine, or are you on cloud nine?” Soonyoung nudged Seokmin with a sleepy grin.

 

“Let me think...what was the first option again?” Seokmin joked, nudging the older back.

 

“Ey~” Soonyoung chuckled, and nudged Seokmin more. The two kept playfully nudging each other, void of the usual rough playfulness, since it was late and they were all tired. “Seriously though, you’re a lot happier about getting Jihyo’s contact info than I thought. You’re serious about this? About her?” Soonyoung raised a brow, leaning against the wall of the elevator as it took them up to their floors. Seokmin moved beside him, resting his head on top of Soonyoung who rested his own head on Seokmin’s shoulder.

 

“Of course I’m serious, this is the first time I’ve willingly interacted with a girl in my whole life,” Seokmin couldn’t even finish the sentence before Soonyoung burst out laughing, causing the younger to laugh as well. The other members who caught the elevator with them simply looked at the two; some laughed along, some groaned as they were trying to catch some more sleep, others just continued to daze out while scrolling through their phones—the usual.

 

“Soon’s got a point, though, Seok,” Jeonghan chimed in. “if you are serious about her, then you’ve got a lot to think about,”

 

Seokmin’s laughter died down and his smile slowly faded, and he sighed. Once again, Jeonghan brought Seokmin back to reality—the idol reality, and for once in his life, for the splittest of seconds, he didn’t love his hyung as much. “Yeah, I know,” Seokmin eventually replied, pulling Jeonghan closer to him so the older could rest on his other shoulder regardless of his slightly waning affection for the older.

 

“Alright.” Jeonghan replied with finality, feeling sorry for bringing the younger back to reality. Eventually, Seokmin’s floor came up so he detached himself from Jeonghan and Soonyoung, getting off the elevator with a couple of other members, mumbling a good night to the rest of them before the elevator doors closed and headed up another floor.

 

Seokmin entered the dorm shuffling behind the other members, slipping his shoes off and making a beeline towards his room. He flopped onto his bed and wasted no time in taking his phone back out and staring at the messages from Jihyo. There weren’t many—of course there weren’t many, they had just started messaging each other—but that didn’t stop Seokmin from being disappointed when he came to the end of the messages. He was about to read them for another time before there was a knock on his door.

 

“Come in.” He sang, shifting towards the door to see who was coming in. “Oh, hyung,”

 

Seungcheol shuffled into Seokmin’s room awkwardly, closing the door behind him. “Hey, Jeonghan told me to check up on you?” Seungcheol moved to sit in Seokmin’s computer chair, rolling it around to face the bed and he continued drying his hair.

 

Seokmin sat up and smiled awkwardly. “Why…?”

 

“I don’t know, let me check.” Seungcheol stop rubbing at his head to pull out his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and went to his messages then cleared his throat. “He said, and I quote, “I think I made him feel bad by bringing up the fact that we’re idols. I don’t want him to give up on pursuing happiness—there’s frowny face here, by the way—so check up on him, you’re his hyung too!” and then there’s very angry emojis. So…are you okay…?”

 

Seokmin snorted and fell back onto his bed. “Yeah, hyung, I’m okay...but tell Jeonghan hyung I’m not,”

 

“You say that like _I_ won’t be the one suffering the consequences of Yoon Jeonghan’s issue.” Seungcheol groaned and he pouted. “But, to be serious, Seokmin—”

 

“Oh no,” Seokmin’s face fell.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to put pressure on you. Just...I know that you’re shooting for the stars, and it’s risky, but I’m glad you’re truly thinking of yourself for once. You want this, and you’re going for it, and just know that no matter what happens, we’ll stick by you as much as we can—or we’ll go down trying,” Seungcheol moved the short distance from in front of the computer to Seokmin’s bed, and he clasped his hands with the younger’s. Seokmin relished in the firm squeeze Seungcheol gave his hand, and he returned the older’s soft smile with a bright one.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Seokmin replied. “Love you~” Seungcheol snorted and he pulled Seokmin up for a hug, to which the younger happily reciprocated.

 

“Love you too, Seok.” Seungcheol returned the sentiment, fixing Seokmin’s chair back into its rightful place before heading towards his room door. “Oh yeah, I think Joshua is finishing up in the bathroom soon, so your turn is next.” And with that, Seungcheol left the room, leaving Seokmin with his thoughts.

 

Seokmin exhaled and he laid back on his bed again. Staring up at the ceiling, Seokmin thought about everything, and then he thought about nothing at all. Because thinking about everything—the risks of dating, possible rejections, possible break ups, everything bad and nothing good—made his chest feel like it was caving in under all of the pressure and his eyes sting as if they couldn’t handle looking towards a bright future.

 

Seokmin exhaled once more, but it devolved into harsh coughs just as Joshua opened his room door. Joshua rushed over to the younger and pat him on his back, asking Seokmin if he was okay.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, hyung,” Seokmin wheezed out, slightly exaggerated to ease Joshua’s nerves. And it worked, because Joshua was sighing in relief then smiling softly at Seokmin seconds later, hand still rubbing at Seokmin’s back.

 

“Shower’s all yours, don’t forget to drink some water to help clear your throat.” Joshua’s voice was smooth and comforting as always. “Also…” Joshua hesitated. “I’m sure you’re tired of hearing about this, but...don’t worry about the whole...dating thing. It’ll be fine... _you’ll_ be fine. As your hyung, I promise you,” Joshua’s soft smile widened and Seokmin felt his eyes sting once again, so he wrapped his arms around Joshua and pulled him into a hug.

 

“You’re my favorite hyung, but don’t tell Jeonghan hyung,”

 

“As someone that likes to make other people’s lives hard as a part-time hobby, _especially_ my best friend, I’m legally obligated to _absolutely_ tell Jeonghan that I’m your favorite. Sorry Seokmin,” Joshua replied with a snort, ruffling Seokmin’s hair before getting up to make his escape. Seokmin only whined half-heartedly  in response as he gathered the things he needed to head into the shower.

 

Seokmin’s shower lasted as short as he could have possibly made it while still getting properly cleaned, and when he finally exited the bathroom and into the kitchen to get some water before heading to bed, he realized just how late it really was. Seokmin groaned and chugged down a glass of water then headed back to his room, making sure to be quiet as Wonwoo was already asleep in the bed in the living room. He entered his room with relief giving way to exhaustion, and he plopped down on his bed to dry his hair as quick as he possibly could before finally being able to go to sleep.

 

 **God Jihyo☆** : Hey...

 **God Jihyo☆:** I know it’s late, like really late, so I don’t expect you to respond but...

 **God Jihyo☆** : I’ve just been thinking.

 **God Jihyo☆:** A lot.

 **God Jihyo☆** : I tried not to, but it’s impossible with Im Nayeon and especially Yoo Jeongyeon.

 **God Jihyo☆:** I shouldn’t message so much, I don’t want to wake you up….

 **God Jihyo☆** : Sorry for the incoming wall of text...I have a lot to say.

 **God Jihyo☆:** I just...I really really really like you. I’m sorry if that wasn’t your intention when you talked to me, and you just wanted to be friends...Well, whatever the case, I guess you know now. Um, well, I just wanted to say that I was so prepared to be casual about all of this. To own it, and make sure everyone knew that that was how it was going to be, but….like I said, that’s impossible with Nayeon unnie and Jeongyeon unnie. They made it seem like so much trouble, and I guess it is. Something so simple like dating someone you like is so much more than that for us. We have to go through loops and bounds just to not get caught, and even more just to be able to contact each other. Meeting each other for dates seems so impossible when you think about it….and I hate it. I hate that it’s deemed as impossible and I hate that I’m so willing to accept that and give up before ever even trying. I hate that I can’t stop thinking about if it’s worth it, because that’s so stupid. Of course it’s worth it….you’re worth it. We’re worth it.

 **God Jihyo☆:** Ah..sorry for making assumptions again...this is so embarrassing if you’re not into me like I assumed….

 

Seokmin grumbled as he awoke in the middle of the night due to his phone buzzing by his head. He haphazardly grabbed around for his phone until he finally was able to clutch onto it, wincing once he unlocked it and the bright screen attacked his sensitive eyes. Seokmin struggled to turn the brightness of his screen down before checking his notifications.

 

Seokmin woke up immediately, shooting up out of his bed then choking on his extreme intake of air because he was about to yell, but then he remembered that it was an ungodly hour and he’d be _murdered_ immediately.

 

 **Dokyutie:** YES

 **Dokyutie:** WAIT

 **Dokyutie:** THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE BUT

 **Dokyutie:** I LIKE YOU A LOT TOO AND I JUST

 **Dokyutie:** I JUST REALLY WANT TO FIGHT THE WORLD FOR YOU

 **Dokyutie:** FOR US

 **Dokyutie:** BECAUSE WE ARE WORTH IT

 **Dokyutie:** I LIKE YOU

 

 **God Jihyo☆:** Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry

 

 **Dokyutie:** Please don’t be sorry

 **Dokyutie:** Just be mine ;D

 

 **God Jihyo☆:** Hey...do you have any schedules tomorrow?

 **God Jihyo☆:** Well, more like later today?

 

 **Dokyutie:** I’m not going to say yes because I feel like something good will happen if I don’t…?

 

 **God Jihyo☆:** You really…

 **God Jihyo☆:** This is risky, but maybe it can be practice…

 **God Jihyo☆:** Do you want to meet up?

 **God Jihyo☆:** I can drive over to you?

 

 **Dokyutie:** Sounds dangerous and scary, because I’m a good kid, you know

 **Dokyutie:** But I can’t wait to see you

 **Dokyutie:** Here’s our dorm address

 **Dokyutie** has sent a location

 

 **God Jihyo☆:** I’ll be right there

  


☄☄☄

 

Seokmin closed his dorm’s apartment door as quietly as humanly possible before heading down. His nerves wracked his whole entire body, and while he’s standing awkwardly in the elevator questioning his life choices, he wondered if he should have taken the stairs instead. Luckily enough, his overthinking of the situation was time well spent as the elevator doors opening to signify the arrival to the ground floor shocked him thoroughly.

 

Seokmin sighed and hurried out of the elevator, tugging his cap further down his head and making sure his mask was well adjusted. Once he stepped out of the building, he was met with the sight of Jihyo, casually leaning against a car (he’s not quite sure if it’s actually her car or maybe one of her managers’ cars). She noticed him immediately, and despite the fact that she, too, had a mask on and a cap tugged low, Seokmin could tell she lit up at the sight of him.

 

“Come on,” Jihyo waved, only allowing for the two of them to squeeze each other’s hands before they got into the car. Even thought it was late (or early) they still had the fear of _someone_ lurking about and getting a little too curious.

 

“So, where are we going?” Seokmin asked once they were settled in the car, buckled up and Jihyo starting the car to pull off and into the night.

 

“I don’t know, really.” Jihyo answered with a chuckle. She had pulled down her mask and adjusted her cap so that it wasn’t covering her face anymore. Seokmin did the same, maybe a lot less sure though, still a bit apprehensive of any prying eyes. “Maybe we can just drive around, maybe even go to the Han River…I wish we had more time, but this is greedy enough as it is,” Jihyo chuckled once more, but it was a bit more on the exasperated side.

 

Seokmin leaned back into his seat, the realization of their situation almost sinking in, but another thought crossed his mind just in time to take his attention away from it. “Greedy~” Seokmin sung quietly, making Jihyo snort and whine in embarrassment.

 

“Oh my god, what a fan,” Jihyo teased, glancing at Seokmin before returning her attention to the fairly empty road ahead of them.

 

“A _big_ fan,” Seokmin grinned; it was easy, flirty, carefree as ever and it felt _good_. “I would even say until the end of time, really,”

 

Jihyo stopped at the light that was convenient red and she leaned back in her seat as well, covering her entire face with her hands. “Just _stop_ already, you’re killing me!” Jihyo continued to whine, even as the light changed back to green and she continued driving to anywhere. Seokmin just laughed and reveled in the comfortable back and forth that followed. With Jihyo racking her brain with anything she could use against Seokmin and Seokmin being fake offended at Jihyo’s lack of knowledge about him.

 

They never actually went anywhere specific, not even the Han River. They just rode around, passing by restaurants they would have liked to eat at, and thinking about places they could go together in the future. They talked about everything: their groups, their schedules, their lives, their hopes, their dreams, their worries, their relationship. Even when the topics got heavy, it didn’t feel like it, because they would take each other’s hands and never let go until things stopped burdening them.

 

It was so much fun.

 

 **Coups:** Where are you?

 

Ah.

 

“Oh god, Coups hyung texted me...Did I leave my door open? Wait— _shhh_ —I forgot we were supposed to be up at this time for makeup,” Seokmin peered outside the window, just now realizing how much lighter it had gotten.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s okay. Just say that you went out for a bit? Anxiety got the best of you and you couldn’t sleep well...or something like that?” Jihyo placed a hand on Seokmin’s arm as she drove.

 

“O..Okay, okay,” Seokmin replied with a stutter.

 **Dokyutie:** Oh, hyung, sorry! I went out for a bit to clear my head…

 **Dokyutie:** I couldn’t sleep well at all :(

 

 **Coups:** Are you okay? Do you want to meet up and talk about it separately?

 

 **Dokyutie:** I’m fine, hyung, I promise

 **Dokyutie:** I’d never do anything to worry you

 **Dokyutie:** Well, except this, but time just got away from me so it doesn’t count

 

 **Coups:** If you say so…

 **Coups:** Just hurry back, okay? You should get your makeup done first so you can catch some more sleep.

 

 **Dokyutie:** Okay, hyung! I’ll be right there

  


Seokmin sighed and rested against his seat once again, his panic from before ebbing away slowly. He reached over for Jihyo’s hand and found that she already had it waiting for him to take and he smiled. Seokmin laced their fingers together, rubbing Jihyo’s hand with his thumb. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then a few more, and he only stopped when Jihyo’s car rolled to a halt.

 

“Well, that was short-lived, but it was fun,” Jihyo said, tugging down her cap. She was ready to pull her mask up again as well, but Seokmin stopped her. He stared down at their intertwined hands and then he stared at her face, and he smiled softly before leaning in.

 

The kiss couldn’t have been more than anything short and sweet since the two no longer had the night on their side, but it was still pleasant nonetheless. Pink dusted Jihyo’s cheeks, red colored Seokmin’s ears, and truly, despite everything, it was a picture framed by happiness.

 

“Thank you,” Seokmin whispered out. He didn't elaborate, didn't feel like he needed to. There were so many things he was thankful to Jihyo for, and he was sure that she would understand regardless.

 

“Back at you,” She replied with a gentle smile.

 

“See you later,” Seokmin finally pulled away and readjusted his mask and cap. Jihyo pulled her mask up as well, but it didn't stop her smile from shining through.

 

“See you later...Try to be less obvious in front of the fans this time, though. Chaeng showed me a fancam of you clearly making a beeline for me last night,” Jihyo laughed.

 

“I make no promises~” Seokmin lilted as he finally exited the car, watching Jihyo pull off through the glass of their building's main door before heading in and hurrying up to his floor so he could get ready; for the hectic awards show schedule later, for the concern from his members, for the scolding from his managers—for the world.

 

Seokmin pause in front of his dorm's door, pulled down his mask and touched at his lips. He smiled and took a deep breath, his posture straightening, and his demeanor shining.

 

“This is so worth it,” Seokmin muttered to himself before heading back into the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be this "real" but oops altho, it did kinda get a bit unrealistic when they snuck out bc lol they would never, esp not during awards show season oof
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
